Late Maturity
by AleXanDraPR369
Summary: Sakura wakes up in the middle of the night with a little problem: she has wet the sheets. Kakashi notices it and helps her and tries that she doesn't feel childish explaining to her that that can happen to anyone... including him. ONESHOT - Translation of my own fic with the same name in Spanish


**Late Maturity**

**A/N:**Well, this was written originally in Spanish and I think the translation _feels_ weird, but is the best I can do!

What a shame... What a shame! That at 12 years old this had happened to her: she had wet the sheets.

Team 7 was on a mission of rank C, but some simple thieves almost make it S. Sakura was lucky that her sensei was the fearsome Copy-Cat Ninja that lately all he did was to be saving her. Maybe that's why she had peed in her dreams, because of the stress caused by not be an independent kunoichi; or the fear she still had even when the mission was over. This couldn't have waited for it to happen when she got home, no, it had to be just a day away from Konoha. There with her teammates around what was a bonfire, and the danger of one of them waking up from their sleeping bag. Sakura was very, very cautious not to make any noise on her way to the river. What would Sasuke think, for Kami's sake!

Reality is that Kakashi saw her go but didn't get why. First he thought she only woke up because of a nightmare, but when he saw her go towards the river it seemed weird. When he gathered the will to get up, he went to where she was. The scene he found made him understand immediately: the sleeping bag and clothes hanging in some nearby trees and now she was washing her parts and the affected underwear.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"Gah!" Her breath stopped when she realized that her sensei was there. "N-Nothing..."

"You wetted your sleeping bag, right?"

"NO!" She quickly refuted blushed.

"Hey, that's not bad, it can happen to anyone. Look at me for example, when I was like 6 or 7 years old I wetted the bed eeevery night."

"You said it well, 6 or 7 years old, not older and 12 years old. Anyway, that's common in boys of that age."

Kakashi giggled nervously knowing that the confession he made had not comforted her at all.

"Now you're making fun of me!" She said pouting.

"N-No... is not that Sakura-chan" he sighed scratching the back of his head. "Get out of there, you will catch a cold" he grabbed the towel she brought and removed her from the water pulling her by the arm.

She was completely naked carrying her panties in her hands; she wasn't wearing bra because she still didn't developed her breast and didn't need them. She neither blushed nor felt the need to cover; it was as if at that moment her sensei was a cousin or a brother. He turned her so that he faced her back, and she let him dry her up knowing he was doing it to make her feel better.

"You didn't bring a change of clothes?" He said looking around with his eye without placing it in his student's skin.

"N-No..."

"Hm? …then, wear this", and he took off his outer shirt.

He ended up only in his inner shirt, the one that was bound to the mask and fitted him so tight, very sexy, marking his muscles; and boxers... Because he sleeps only on those, and he didn't even bothered to put on his pants when he first went to look to for her.

The shirt was too big for Sakura but in length it covered exactly what is needed. Kakashi could not help but to remember the women who ended up with his shirt like that, as an irrefutable proof that they had gone thought that chest. He returned to Earth when a tiny hand grabbed his own; he had to pretend a cough to scare away the dirty thoughts. He strengthened the grip and led her to the camp still holding hands.

"Come here Sakura-chan, sleep here", pointing his sleeping bag.

"And where you're going to sleep, sensei?

"It doesn't matter", he smiled with his eye.

"It was a difficult mission, right, sensei?"

"True, but the important thing is that everybody is all right."

"P-Please... sleep with me... I'm still a little nervous..."

He couldn't say no to those big green eyes looking at him begging, pleading not to leave her alone. He got inside the sleeping bag leaving a space between the two, but she automatically snuggled into his chest. Well, not that he didn't know that they would end up like that eventually, because the sleeping bag was too small for the two. He stroked her hair a bit and then drifted to sleep hugging her waist.

In the middle of the night everyone shakes and accommodates to their own taste; it was inevitable that both pairs of legs intertwined together and occasionally provoking bad grazes. Unconsciously Kakashi was thankful in this cold night to have a source of body heat, _skin contact;_ which is always better than some sad sheets. The company per se was the best; nothing like sleeping with someone and hug them and squeeze them like a soft and warm teddy bear.

Kakashi never rested so well in his entire life; if there was a competition about the one that sleeps the best, he would have won tonight. He even dreamed... dreamed a lot... He dreamed with, a woman? He saw her with his shirt on, like the fantasies of a few moments ago, as sign of victory that he had made her his. She provocatively crawled toward him until she laid him on the comfortable cushions around. She sensually straddled him and kissed him without letting him breathe. That little mouth had a peculiar taste... cherries? _Cherry blossom..._ Hair, pink? _Zzz..._

"Sensei ... Senseeei..."

"Hhhhmmmm..."

It was morning and Naruto and Sasuke could be heard fighting as usual. Kakashi overslept, something rare for him, he was always the first to wake up since he actually sleeps on guard. And now Sakura was trying to untangle from him half-asleep.

"Senseeeiiiiii! Take off your knee from my butt", she squealed.

"Hhmm... Hm? What...?"

Finally he somewhat opened his only eye, because opening it completely was too much work. He tried to get his legs out of the way complying with her request, but something was wrong... The knee and the butt, don't know, something was amiss. He checked under the blankets and then realized it… it wasn't the knee on her butt, no...

What a shame... What a shame! That at 26 years old this had happened to him: he had a wet dream.


End file.
